


Homecoming

by Mad_Scientist_JC



Series: Mad Science for Hire [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Scientist_JC/pseuds/Mad_Scientist_JC
Summary: Ravyn comes home to the city of Verge, and meets an old friend...
Series: Mad Science for Hire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125212





	Homecoming

Ravyn looked over the decor of the little coffee shop. Nothing had really changed, but it all felt different. A few years difference made a familiar place alien so easily. She wasn’t sure what she’d hoped to find coming back to Verge. She took her coffee from the barista and nodded a quick thanks. She’d just felt compelled to at least come see the place after she’d heard about. J.C. Ravyn couldn’t miss him. The dark blue hair of his sitting there in the center of the shop, back to her. He hadn’t been there when she walked in, and she didn’t suffer any idea that he wasn’t here to see her. She strolled around him, cut a glance at his face when she pulled out a chair for herself at the small table. His face was cold, blank. He looked a bit paler than she remembered, she’d almost mistake him for a statue if not for the sharp green eyes that judged her.  
“Welcome back.” He said simply.  
“It’s been a while.” Ravyn took a sip of her latte, her right hand slipped under the table to her holster. She let out a refreshed ‘ah’ to cover the sound of her unclipping her gun.  
“It has. Congratulations on the promotion to Sergeant.” J.C.’s tone was even, no real emotion to it. Just that annoying matter of fact tone as he casually gave information he shouldn’t have.  
“Thank you, I was visiting mother, to let her know that, actually.” Ravyn took another drink, and slid her gun out of the holster some more.  
“Really?” He tilted his head slightly.  
The only movement she recalled him doing since she sat down. Ravyn fit her hand onto the trigger of her gun. She’d come here after the announcement was made. The Reiters’ newest list of immediate threats, and J.C. was at the top. The city they’d grown up in now belonged to him, literally. Her shoulders tensed, her heartbeat elevated, but she kept her breathing even. She wasn’t the same as she was back then… He stood. Ravyn swore he was even taller than the last time she’d seen him. Ravyn looked past his form, into the energy that coursed through him. She read his aura and saw the shape of his soul within that. A ball of lightning, swirling and rolling to contain itself, errant bolts jumped from the ball only to be pulled back into its form. Ravyn tried to consider what the form could mean when a bolt formed at the center of it and shot out straight at her. Ravyn kicked back, her chair scattered off behind her. The table cascaded through the air, shattered on the wall. Ravyn brought her gun up and got a bead. J.C. lunged forward, arms out. Her first shot roared in the small space. J.C.’s head whipped back, and Ravyn adjusted her aim for center mass and emptied her magazine. He stood there for a moment. Ravyn took the lull to reload and get her aim again. J.C. straightened up and looked her in the eye.  
“You don’t hesitate anymore. Good.” He sidestepped her, no mind to the gun still pointed at him as he headed for the door.  
Ravyn kept some distance between them. She swept her feet across the floor, something grazed her shoe and she glanced down. One of the bullets she’d shot, flattened on the ground, no blood or any sign that it had ever made contact. Ravyn sighed and holstered her gun, seemed obvious now that it wasn’t of any use, and J.C. didn’t mean her any harm, at the moment, at least. She watched him swing the door open, and look back to her.  
“It was good to see you again.” The bell on the door rang as he left.  
Ravyn shook her head. He must have wanted to get a measure of her as she much as she wanted to get one of him. She turned to the barista, to apologize. They were putting out a new latte for her. Oh, yes, hers was sitting on the decimated table when it took its flight. She reached for her wallet.  
“No Ma’am. He came in before you, paid for the table and to replace your drink beforehand.”  
“Oh, did he?” Ravyn’s spine shivered and she hated the feeling that she was so predictable. “Well, I’m sorry about firing inside your shop.”  
The barista turned their head to show the earplugs they had in.  
“Him again?” She asked. The barista gave a shrug and nod.  
Ravyn took her new drink and gave it a spiteful sip. The adrenaline faded from her system, and she could only give a bitter, little chuckle over her old friend.  
“Show off.”


End file.
